The Struggle of Love
by KKnKH
Summary: Perjuangan Jongin dan Sehun yang harus menghadapi segala yang hal menghalangi cinta mereka. "Aku yakin kita bisa, Sehun" - Jongin / [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC!] BOTTOM!SEHUN, bad summary, RnR?


**The Struggle of Love**

 **Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **KaiHun fanfiction**

 **Warning : YAOI, OC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak ma—"

"Cukup Jongin! Tidak ada penolakan, ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu" ucap pria paruh baya itu tegas. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit tan yang bernama jongin langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Matanya menatap menerawang lantai yang sekarang dimana kakinya berpijak dan tangannya mengepal erat. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi apabila ia mengikuti permintaan-paksaan-ayahnya.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan ayah tau itu! Jangan terus memaksaku seperti ini" ucap Jongin dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Siapa? Oh Sehun itu? Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya—" Jongin diam tak menjawab. "—bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi, kenapa kau tidak menurutinya!" ayah Jongin berujar marah. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa anaknya ini begitu mencintai pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu. Pemuda miskin yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan anaknya.

"Aku mencintainya, aku tidak mungkin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya! Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Kau! DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" ayah Jongin melayangkan satu pukulan yang berhasil menghantam pipi kiri Jongin. Pemuda tan itu jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang memegang pipi kirinya. Ia meringis merasakan perih dibagian sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kuperingatkan padamu Jongin, segera kau putuskan Sehun dan jauhi dia! Jika tidak, kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya." Jongin terkejut mendengan ancaman dari ayahnya itu. Apa ayahnya berniat mencelakai Sehun?

"Jangan apa-apakan Sehun. Jangan melukainya!" Jongin berujar lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh ayanhya.

"Maka dari itu, turuti apa yang ayah mau dan terima perjodohanmu Jongin" ucap ayah jongin seraya melangkah pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sehun. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan menginap diapartemen Sehun untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Saat akan pergi tadi, ia bertemu dengan ibunya dirumah. Awalnya ibunya terkejut karena mendapati anaknya dengan satu lebam diwajahnya dan setelah mengetahui penyebabnya ibunya lantas melarangnya untuk pergi karena takut ayahnya akan marah kembali jika mengetahui bahwa ia tidak ada dirumah.

Tapi Jongin tetap bersikeras untuk pergi dan tanpa persetujuan ibunya ia langsung beranjak pergi.

Dilhat dari penampilan pemuda tan itu, ia terlihat sangat kacau dengan baju kusut dan wajahnya yang terdapat lebam dibagian kiri pipinya akibat pukulan ayahnya tadi.

Ia menekan bel aparemen Sehun beberapa kali kemudian diam menunggu, merasa tidak ada respon, Jongin berniat akan menekan bel sekali lagi dan saat akan menekan kembali bel tersebut. Ia mendengar suara langkah dari dalam dan sebuah suara yang tidak jelas.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan tampaklah Sehun dengan mata yang menyiratkan akan rasa kantuk nya. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya Sehun belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sehun sambil menguap kecil.

"Hai" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin malah menyapanya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Kedua tangannya mengusap matanya pelan untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Kemudian menatap lekat pada seseorang yang sedang berada didepannya itu, dan setelahnya matanya melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Itu Jongin, kekasihnya.

"J-jongin, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Untuk apa kekasihnya itu datang malam-malam begini? Dan menggangu acara tidurnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu. Diluar ini dingin" Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Siapa suruh dia datang malam-malam begini, apalagi malam ini sangat dingin. Hufftt sangat cocok untuk dibawa tidur dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Huh! Siapa suruh kau berkunjung malam-malam begini? Aku tidak menyuruhmu. Masuklah" Jongin segera masuk ke dalam apartemen sehun dan duduk disofa.

Sehun menutup pintu dan menyusul Jongin yang sekarang duduk disofa. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping kekasihnya itu dan Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun dari samping. Mereka saling diam.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun memulai pembicaraan karena merasa bosan diam terus.

"Tidak ada. Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke apartemen mu?" Jongin melonggarkan pelukanya dan menatap sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Hanya saja, kenapa malam-malam begini dan dengan… astaga ada apa dengan wajah mu?" Sehun berucap heran sekaligus kaget. Pasalnya Jongin jarang sekali datang berkunjung ke apartemenya malam-malam begini apalagi dengan wajah yang terdapat lebam yang sehun baru sadari. Kecuali pemuda tan itu berkunjung seperti ini jika mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya, lebih tepatnya adalah ayahnya. Atau jangan-jangan memang sedang ada masalah?

"Soal itu, tadi aku terjatuh dan yah seperti ini" tunjuk jongin pada lebam diwajahnya. " aku juga ingin menginap di apartemen mu untuk beberapa hari kedepan, boleh ya?"

"ck mana ada bekas jatuh seperti baiklah kau boleh menginap disini" jawab Sehun.

"Terimakasih" ucap Jongin sambil kembali memeluk Sehun. Dan mereka terdiam lagi. Jongin sedang asik menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun dan Sehun sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jongin.

"Jongin?"

"Ya"

"Apa kau datang dan menginap disini karena ada masalah dengan ayahmu lagi?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Tidak"

Jongin menjawab singkat dan itu bukan jawaban yang Sehun mau. Ia merasa Jongin berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak. Kau berbohong dan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatau dariku kan?" tuntut Sehun. Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin berbohong pada Sehun, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain itu. Dan apabila ia member itahu Sehun sekarang , ia tidak sanggup untuk menyaksikan reaksi Sehun yang mungkin akan membuatnya tambah bersalah.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun, baby. Dan untuk apa aku membohongimu dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hm?" jawab Jongin berusaha menyakinkan Sehun.

"benarkah?" Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Sebenarnya Sehun masih tidak percaya, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia juga tidak ingin Jongin berpikir bahwa dia tidak mempercayai kekasihnya itu, lagian ia juga sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke kamar mu dan tidur, kau pasti sangat mengantuk kan?" ucapan Jongin barusan membuat sehun merengut kesal. Huh tentu saja Sehun sangat mengantuk. Ck!

"Ya, tentu saja tuan Kim Jongin. Kau tadi menggangu acara tidur nyenyak ku" ucap Sehun dengan kesal dan Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Okay, baiklah. Aku minta maaf ya? Sekarang kita kekamar" sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk untuk menjawab Jongin.

"tapi sebaiknya kita obati dulu wajah mu itu" ucap sehun.

"Hm ayo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
